Marina Bay Cruise Terminal
The Marina Bay Cruise Terminal Singapore (also known as the International Cruise Terminal and abbreviated as MBCCS) is a new cruise terminal in Singapore which is located at Marina South next to the Marina South Pier. The S$500 million terminal began constructing in October 2009 and completed on May 22, 2012. It received its first ship, the Voyager of the Seas, on 26 May 2012. The official opening ceremony of MBCCS was on October 22, 2012. The terminal is operated by SATS-Creuers Cruise Services. This addition and the Singapore Cruise Centre at HarbourFront are expected to grow the leisure cruise sector in Singapore. Second Minister for Trade and Industry S Iswaran said that cruise passenger numbers are expected to hit 1.5 million in three to five years. Passenger numbers reached close to one million in 2011. When it's fully operational, it is expected to generate some 3,000 jobs in the tourism sector. History The impetus for construction came from difficulties many cruise operators had with the current Singapore Cruise Centre which is in a narrow channel with a dead end. The geographical limitations of the site impose height and berth limits on the cruise operators. Whereas, the new location at Marina South has deep waters, a large turning basin, and no height restrictions, which will enable it to accommodate the largest cruise ships being built now. This is also relevant to the one cruise terminal at Pasir Ris, of which it is opened in 14 February 2008. On March 18, 2009, the Ministry of Trade and Industry (MTI) and Singapore Tourism Board (STB) revealed the cruise terminal's design. On July 29, 2011, SATS submitted a bid to manage and operate the MBCCS, in partnership with European cruise terminal operator Creuers Del Port de Barcelona SA. Singapore Cruise Centre also participated in the tender but won by SATS in the end. Design features Occupying 28,000 square metres, equivalent to three football fields, the MBCCS is designed as an architectural icon with the capability to accommodate some of the world's largest ships. The terminal features a spacious arrival and departure hall as well as a large ground transportation area (GTA) to ensure a smooth and seamless experience for passengers. Waves and nautical elements take centrestage with an undulating roofscape that mimics the breaking of waves on the shore - featuring an angular rather than curvilinear form, with alternating panels of aluminium and glass along the length of the terminal. When viewed from the towering heights of a cruise liner, the roof becomes a multi-dimensional mosaic of shapes and patterns. Passengers will be treated to a constantly changing view as the ship approaches land, creating a sense of anticipation. The rolling waves on the terminal break form at the junction between the terminal and the ground transportation area. The spent waves, having broken, slide calmly up the shore over the GTA. The breaking point of the waves serve as a point of separation between the terminal and the GTA, functioning as a grand entrance to the terminal. The terminal complements several other developments which have, and will become, icons of Singapore, such as the Marina Bay Financial Centre, Marina Bay Sands, Singapore Flyer, Esplanade, and Gardens by the Bay, which as a whole represented Singapore as a complete destination with world-class attractions, infrastructure, and leisure facilities. Pier and terminal design Up to in length with a draft of up to (including mooring dolphins of 60 m) and spanning over 120 m, it has the ability to berth ships of up to 220,000 GRT. With the terminal's footprint of 120 m by 335 m with terminal space of , it also features car park and coach bay area about with design load of 6, 800 passengers. Transport connections Rail The nearest MRT station is Marina Bay but with Marina South Pier MRT station opening in 2014 and Marina South MRT station opening in 2021, both stations will serve the cruise centre and its vicinity. Bus Service 402 will stop by the cruise centre from Marina Bay MRT station which covers the first four bus stops. References Category:Piers in Singapore Category:Ports and harbours of Singapore Category:Straits View Category:Marina Bay